


lit by the moonlight

by kingeden



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Ruthari Week (The Dragon Prince), i’ll only be doing this day lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingeden/pseuds/kingeden
Summary: Runaan and Ethari go see their adopted daughter, Alize, late at night.
Relationships: Runaan/Ethari
Kudos: 14





	lit by the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> aaa this’ll probably be the only thing for ruthari week that i’ll write lol

The soft moonlight crept in from behind the bedroom curtains, shining onto the newly furnished room.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Runaan said, putting his head on his husband’s shoulder. 

Ethari took Runaan’s hand, and slowly strode closer to the cradle, handcrafted by Ethari. The couple gazed down at the child, named Alize, in the cradle lovingly. She was a skywing baby, born with the gift of wings. She was asleep. 

Runaan lifted his head from Etharis shoulder, and reached his left hand in, but he stopped.

Ethari looked over at Runaan, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to wake her,”

“How would you wake her, love?”

“My hand is probably freezing,” he sighed. Looking to the side, he finished, “It’s not real..”. He looked at the delicately crafted prosthetic his husband had made for him. It was gorgeous, as all of Ethari’s work was. But it lacked the warmth of a living hand. 

Slowly, Ethari reached over with his free hand, and pushed Runaan’s hand towards Alize. Before Runaan could protest, Alize reached her hand out to wrap her hand around one of Runaan’s fingers. 

Any protest that was in Runaan’s mind was washed away in an instant, tears filled his eyes as he tried not to make too much noise. 

Ethari turned Runaan to face him, and wrapped his arms around his husband gently. Runaan flopped his head into his husband’s neck, keeping his left arm stable as to not disturb Alize. 

As Runaan’s sniffles slowed, Ethari pulled himself back to look at his husband.

“C’mon, lets go get some tea,”


End file.
